Bloody Rose Updated version
by AmayaMori
Summary: Amaya Mori is known as the rebel slave, she is a pain in the butt to her masters that they trade her, but what happens when Shirosaki buy's her? Will they just be master and slave or something more? Also what happens when somebody else wants Amaya? RATING MAY GO UP IN SOME CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Sarah: HELLO PEOPLE I'M FINALLY BACK!**

**Amaya: YAY!**

**Shirosaki: FINALLY!**

**Sarah: I'm so sorry that I took so long to do the new version of Bloody Rose I didn't know how to start it**

**Amaya: But now we are back!**

**Shirosaki: I'm not doing the disclaimer this time**

**Sarah: *sighs* fine Amaya do it please**

**Amaya: Sarah does not own bleach!**

**Sarah: Now on to the story!**

**Chapter One**

**Amaya's P.O.V**

Darkness, that's all I can see.

No windows, no lamps, nothing.

All I can hear is the soft snores from the other girls.

I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Amaya Mori.

I'm 16 years old with pink hair that stops at the middle of my back, bright blue eyes, and I'm 5'8.

I was kidnapped when I was 9 years old.

I remember my parents were divorced and my dad took all the money we had.

So we were living in my aunt's house because my mother lost her job and nobody would give her one.

The door open and the light blinded me for a minute.

"GET UP YOU LITTLE SLUTS!" I heard the guy say at the door.

He had short brown hair, blue eye's that said if you piss me off I will tear you apart, and was 6'4.

I sat up from my "bed" which was the cold floor and one blanket.

The other girls got up and we got in line then we started following the guy to the showers.

I was pushed into a stall and the door closed behind me.

I stripped out of my clothes and turned on the water.

It only had one temperature.

Cold.

It took a minute or two to get use to the coldness.

Then I started putting shampoo in my hair.

"Five minutes" I heard as I was rinsing my hair out.

We were only allowed ten minute showers.

I started washing my body then I rinsed off.

"Time's up."

I turned the water off and open the door.

A towel was thrown at me, I dried off and put the towel around me.

Then we were told to go to our dressing rooms.

I walked to my dressing room and went in.

My stylist handed me a black strapless and red heels.

I went behind the curtain thingy (I forgot what it is called.)

I changed into the dress and put on the heels.

Then I came out and was told to sit in the chair in front of the mirror.

First the lady blow dried my hair and brushed it then put in a side braid.

Next she put on makeup on me which was black eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and blush.

Lastly she put three golden thick bracelets on me.

She looked at the clock then back at me.

"Leave" she said in a very demanding voice.

I glared at her and then left the dressing room.

I went backstage and got in line for the auction.

Then a few minutes later I was pushed on the stage.

"This pretty lady right here is Amaya Mori we will start at nine hundred" the announcer said.

Immediately after he said that people started shouting out prices like ten thousand and other prices.

"Two million."

My eyes went wide and everyone went silent.

They turned around and gasped.

There was a guy in the back row with white skin and white hair, but those eyes.

His eyes were gold with pupils and black sclera.

"Going once, going twice, SOLD to Shirosaki Ogichi!"

**Sarah: Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarah: I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! SCHOOL WAS DISTRACTING ME AND OTHER STUFF!**

**Shirosaki: Yeah right, you were probably sleeping your ass off **

**Amaya: You may be right on that one Shiro**

**Sarah: WRONG!**

**Shirosaki: Am I ever wrong?**

**Sarah: yes!**

**Shirosaki: *smirks* then tell me when have I been wrong**

**Sarah: Well you, you…..**

**Shiro: Exactly!**

**Sarah: *glares at him* Amaya do the disclaimer please**

**Amaya: Sarah does not own Bleach**

**Chapter One **

**Amaya's P.o.v**

The man known as Shirosaki smirked

Then I was pushed off the stage and the person who took others to their new master walked me to mine.

It kinda hurt cause I had my ipod in my right heel.

(When did she put that in her heel?)

As I got closer to my master I noticed that he was wearing a black shirt, grey skinny jeans, and black vans.

I also noticed that one of ears was pierced with a golden stud and he was 5'9.

"If she gives you any trouble you can trade her" the man said.

My new master's grin got bigger.

"Oh I don't think I will trade her" he said.

I glared him.

The man nodded and walked away.

"Come along" master said and started walking off.

I followed him and walked out of the building.

We walked to a black limo when a guy with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a black suit opened the door.

"Ladies first."

I rolled my eyes and got in.

Then Shirosaki got in.

The guy closed the door and got in his own seat.

"Home" I heard.

"Yes sir."

The guy started to limo and started to drive away.

I looked out the window watching the trees and the cars past us.

"Look at me."

I looked up at my master.

"Here are the rules; no backing talking, Always call me master, don't roll your eyes, and always do what you are told" he said.

"Yes Master" I replied and looked back out the window.

"No promises" I muttered.

It was about 34 minutes long before we pulled up to beautiful mansion.

**Sarah: I'm sorry if it's short I ran out of energy today, anyways Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sarah: Hello people, I'm back!**

**Amaya: FINALLY! What the hell took you so long?!**

**Sarah: Well, three things, 1. School 2. I was sick, and 3.I JUST WENT TO A BLACK VEIL BRIDES CONCERT!**

**Amaya: WTF?! AND YOU DIDN'T TAKE ME?!**

**Sarah: I got pictures though and I was in the front row too **

**Amaya: *Groans* you motherfucker**

**Sarah: Anyway I am- hey wait a minute, where's Shiro?**

**Amaya: *Grins* Oh he won't be here for a while, he had to take care of something**

**Sarah: I rather not ask, now on to the story!**

**Chapter 3**

**Amaya's P.o.v**

We parked in the driveway and I almost didn't notice the guy opening the door for me.

'Wow, I wonder if it looks as beautiful inside as the outside' I thought.

Shirosaki opened the door and there we were greeted by a young girl who looked 16 years old in a maid outfit.

Her hair was a sea foam green color and it was wavy.

She had big hazel eyes.

She also had a welcoming smile on her face.

"Welcome home, master" she bowed.

"Nel this is Amaya please show her room" master said.

"Of course sir, right this way please" she said and we went down a hallway.

We stopped at a white door and she opened it.

Inside was a bed next to a window, with black sheets.

The floor was hard wood and the walls were painted black and white.

There was a bathroom with a purple shower curtain and there was a drawer and a closet.

Also there was mirror on the back of the door.

"I hope you like it" she said.

"I love it" I replied.

She smiled.

" I'm very glad."

She went to the closet and picked out the same maid outfit and handed it to me.

"I suggest you put this on now and then find me."

I nodded and she went out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I changed out of my dress in to my maid outfit and looked in the mirror to find the outfit

Showed some cleavage and went a little up past my knees.

I sighed and took off the heel that had my lpod in it and put my lpod in the top drawer.

"Hopefully no one finds my lpod" I muttered.

My music was my everything it got me through all the shit I had to deal with from my previous masters.

I put my heel back on and took my braid out,

I combed it with my fingers since I couldn't find a brush.

When I was happy with my appearance I walked out of the room and went to find Nel.

I found her in the kitchen doing the dishes.

She noticed I was there.

"Oh good you're here" she said cheerfully.

She dried her hands with a towel and told me to follow her to master's office

We walked upstairs and stopped at a brown door.

"Here we are."

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Your welcome" she said and started walking down back stairs.

I knocked and I heard a "Come in."

I opened the door.

"You wanted to see me master" I said.

"Yes, Take this" he replied, holding a little piece of paper.

I walked to his desk and took the piece of paper.

I looked at it and it was a list of chores.

'Figures' I thought.

"I want all of these chores done by 11" he demanded.

My jaw dropped to the floor.

He smirked.

"How do you expect me to get ALL these chores done by 11?!" I asked.

"Well if you shut up and get to work you may finish it sooner."

I glared at him and looked at the first chore on the list.

'Clean up master's bedroom, of course it's always the first chore' I thought.

"After you done all your chores report back here."

"Fine" I said and went to walked out of the room but was stopped by Shiro saying "What did you just say?!"

I turned my head around.

"Fine…Master" I sneered and walked out the door, slamming the door behind me.

"Wow, master must really like you."

I jumped and turned around and saw a girl who had short black hair, her right eye blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it.

She looked like she was 5'1.

"Why do you say that?"

"If a person slams the door and he doesn't get up and beat their ass, then that person is someone special to him" she replied.

"Hmm, really?" I asked kind of shocked.

"Yep, oh and by the way- she paused and walked closer to me.

"If you think you are special just because master likes you, you're wrong."

"All you are is just worthless garbage."

"I dare you to say that again" I said furious.

"Gladly, you. Are. Worth-

"Apacci!"

We turned around and saw a woman who looked about 18 or 19.

She had dark skin kind of like a tan, green eyes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks.

I could tell she was 5'9.

"That's enough" she said.

"Who the fuck are you?!" I asked.

"My name is Harribel and this is one of my companions, Apacci."

"My apologies for her rude behavior, if will be overlooked." She continued.

"Apacci, let's go!"

"Yes, " Apacci replied and lefted.

"Little assholes" I said and went to go find Nel and ask her wear the cleaning supplies were.

**Sarah: YEAH I DID IT *then faints***

**Amaya: I think she over did it, oh well.. please review!**


End file.
